Apocolyptic
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: up for adoption, sorry faithful readers.
1. Chapter 1

LC; We've all read time travel fics right?  
Naruto; Well LC had the idea of a reverse travel fic.  
Sasuke; Basically she's killing most of us off and making Naruto immortal.  
LC; Not true!...He won't be immortal, just insanely awesome.  
Sasuke; And that makes all the difference.  
LC; It sure does! To me anyway!  
Naruto; Why does everyone have to die though?  
LC; Cause of the many, many bad guys after your cute whiskered self.  
Naruto;...Why do they always go after me?  
LC; Awesomeness is attracted to awesomeness. You just had the misfortune to be awesome.  
Naruto;...That...made no sense at all.  
Disclaimer; Nope, but the idea is mine.

Chapter 1; Get back up.

When Pein had realized that he was going to lose, he decided to try and take Niki with him. It didn't work that way. Yes, his jutsu successfully ravaged the lands, destroying life as they knew it.  
Yes, all of her friends perished trying to run from it. And yes, even Madara finally died.  
But Niki did not die.  
She remained.

It took a day's worth of travel, but she made it to the mountain that still stood. The mountain that had always stood, and would always stand, showing the faces of four kage.  
And there, there was the village, or really, the crator. But not a single person in the many tents around it.  
For the last jutsu of Pein had been a jutsu that destroyed living flesh of the same being that had performed it. In this case, despite how twisted he was, Pein was human, so humans perished.  
But Niki was no longer a human.  
No, she was a demon.

She was a demon. But she lived in agonizing grief and despair. Her reasons for living, were gone. She was all alone again. Not even the Kyubi to annoy her and get her back on her feet.  
For he had died saving her, not realizing he would die in the process anyway. It was a hollow victory. Niki survived but he unwittingly gave his own life for it.  
And now, standing in all her fox majesty, was Niki Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Even as she explored the tents the people had been living in, she knew she would find none of them. No more would she hear the laughter of a child. No more the gentle scoldings of her teachers. No more the encouragements of her loving friends. No more the gentle caresses of her one love. No more the sounds of people just being there.  
No more forever more would she bear the responsibility of their lives, for that right had been stolen from her. Pein had failed to kill her, but dying would have been preferable to the literal hell she now lived.

Niki, in her dazed, grief ridden state, lived in the old camp. Waiting for friends who would never return. Slowly, oh so slowly, she began to come back to awareness.  
She was aware enough to forage for food among the supplies. Aware enough to allow water from a canteen to trickle down her throat. Enough to remember the good times they had shared and would never share again.  
It was about a month after the apocolypse, when she began to wonder.

How far could a jutsu like that travel? Not even a biju could force a jutsu to cover the whole world. Could there be, somewhere, living people?  
She pondered this for a week before making her decision. She would travel the world, in search of people. If she could find one, even one, life may be worth living again.  
She left immediatly, taking enough food to last her to get to Suna.

She arrived, but found little more than ruins there as well. The people were gone, meaning they had probably died as well. Meaning Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were dead too.  
She nearly lost herself in her grief again, saved only by the thought that maybe she just had to travel farther. Maybe somewhere else, somewhere else people had survived?

She travelled to each of the villages in turn, but never found any people. Until finally the last one was Sound. It was the only underground village, and it held bad memories for her, but by now she was past caring.  
It wasn't long before she began to hear things. Not exactly animals, but animalistic. Animal enough to not be completely human anyway.  
And there, in the locked room down the hall, came the sounds of crying. Great racking sobs, as though the person inside was feeling great pain. Or had expierenced a greatly saddening thing.

She broke the door down and found a room full of children. They were young, and some were dead, but most were alive. The dead ones had apparently been weaker and had been partially eaten. There had probably been over a hundred, judging from the number of bones leftover from past meals.  
Now the remaining fifty or so children were crying, until they saw her there.

They were young, the oldest ten years old. And not totally human either, though clearly humanoid. One girl had long blue hair and gills, she wore a water filter on her neck that connected to the gills, allowing her to breathe.  
One boy had cat ears and slitted eyes along with small claws on his hands, he also had a tail poking out of his pants seat and was about five years old.  
There was a boy with strange markings on his face that looked like someone had splashed his face with black paint. Another girl, who appeared to have shark like teeth and seemed to be ill. Two girls with red hair sat in a corner, hugging eachother tight. Their tears resembled little flames but that didn't seem to bother them.

Niki inspected each and every child while mentally hoping Orochimaru was going through intense torture in hell. He'd left them alone in a locked room, forcing them to eat eachother to survive!  
Niki could've kicked herself when she realized if she had come here first most of them would still be alive. She vowed to do her best to do right by these remaining children and to save as many others as possible.

"Children, I am Niki Uzumaki-Namikaze." She introduced herself, squatting down in front of the crowd of curious kids. "Can you all tell me who you are and why your here?"  
The ten year old boy came up first. He had white hair and dark eyes, and his shadow seemed to be moving independently.  
"I've been here the longest." Clearly he hadn't had much chance to practice his english, as his voice sounded underused. "I am called Ex; 239."  
Niki could have cried as she realized the kids didn't even have names, only numbers.

"We're all orphans who Orochimaru-sama took in and experimented on." He explained, speaking for everyone. It seemed he was the ringleader. "A long time ago, food stopped arriving. We lived for a while on left over stuff, things we saved, but eventually..." He trailed off, looking over to the half eaten corpses with regret and sadness. "We were kids who survived his experiments or had rare bloodlines that he liked."  
Niki wished she had been in Sasuke's place when he had killed the bastard snake. He clearly did not deserve whatever was done to him, he deserved so much worse.  
If there was one thing she could not stand, it was when someone messed with innocent life. This, definetely qualified.

After hearing each story, she began her own. She told the children of her travels, of her life, her friends and family, her entire life story.  
"Young ones, I can not know you by number, so I will give you names or allow you to choose your own." She announced to them. "I will give you some time to think over possible names while we search for more survivors, come."  
They followed the woman who was like a light in the dark to them through the base, finding several more still living experiments, none older than ten years old.  
Finally, she led them into the sun.

After getting over their shock of how beautiful and bright the world was, or rediscovering it for the first time in years, Niki called for their attention.  
"Children, we must get something straight." She said slowly, making sure they were all there, making sure none had wandered off to explore in the refreshing way children did when in a new place. "It is very likely we will see no other human beings, for the world is empty because of an evil man." Many of the kids looked scared, but she had their full attention now.  
"I survived through special circumstances, and began a journey looking for people who had survived." She looked them over and felt again, that feeling. "I know many of you have seen and done what no child should ever see or do, but I want to help you all." That feeling, the one of being wanted. "I will take you all in and watch over you, train you, so that we might all live to see the world become again what it once was. My name is Niki Uzumaki-Namikaze, and now I will give each of you a name as well."

After much confusion, she had them all lined up to recieve a name. The first was the ten year old boy who had spoken to her. The one with white hair and dark eyes.  
"I think your name should be Shiro." She told him, ruffling his white hair and smiling kindly. The next was the twin red heads. She turned first to the one on the right, then the left. "You are Faia and Kaji."  
Next was the boy with cat features. "I think Hige would suit you."  
She soon found herself seeing characteristics in them that reminded her names and found herself naming one boy Lee. Another became Kiba. Soon she used every name she could think of, wether she had met that person or if she'd simply read the name or something.

Finally she came to a little two year old carrying a teddy bear that was ragged and in need of stitches. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like hers. But she named him after her father of course.  
"You little one, are Minato." He smiled and laughed, hugging his bear closer before running off to tell everyone who he was.  
When that was done, Niki thought of what she would do for food and water. They were near a fresh water stream, so that was taken care of.  
She would need to be sure no one fell in though, they probably didn't know how to swim and she couldn't have them drowning. It wasn't until she saw two eight year old boys attacking Minato that she realized how urgent the need for real food was.  
She quickly saved the small boy and scolded the two boys.

Later that night, the kids had thier first meal in over a month that did not include their own friends. She chose right after they had finished and begun to play to explain a few rules to them.  
"CHILDREN!" She shouted, getting all their attention immediatly. "I know the way you all survived up until now included eating your own, and I must say, I will not tolerate this!" She noticed gladly that the kids seemed somewhat relieved to hear this, even the two who had attacked Minato earlier. "I want you all to know that we will have more than enough food where we are going and I do not like it when my kids eat eachother. So we'll have none of that, alright?" The all nodded, happy to make their new 'mother' happy. For some sense of normalcy and security.

It took them three weeks, but finally, at long last, they reached the tent camp of the leaf. By now the animals had run through the camp, reclaiming the territory as their own.  
Of course, the animals soon became food for the many hungry bellies Niki now had to fill. She managed to fix up most of the tents and made sleeping arrangements.  
Now that she finally had time to herself, Niki thought about what she would do next.

Her village, her reason, was gone, yet she and a handful (coughahundredcough) of kids remained. For a while on her journey, she had contemplated suicide, wondering if she would even be able to die now she was a demon.  
Of course, that was before she found so many lost and hopeless kids in need of a little TLC. She couldn't leave them to die. She began to wonder what she would do next though.  
Obviously the kids needed to learn things. Like reading, writing, shinobi arts, and how to get their own food. She could start training some of them in the arts of shinobi now.  
But if she did that, how would she take care of the younger kids? She didn't have a hundred eyes.

The sun was about to rise when Niki suddenly remembered something. 'DAMNIT! IT TOOK ME ALL NIGHT TO REMEMBER I COULD USE THE KAGE BUSHIN JUTSU! I CAN EASILY TAKE CARE OF A HUNDRED KIDS WITH THAT ONE!'  
Having finally come up with a solution, she began to make breakfast for a family of a hundred. It was a lot easier than it had been the past three weeks with the bushins helping out.  
'I'm the dumbest person that ever lived.' She mentally berated herself as she went around waking the kids up. 'My entire fighting style revolves around that useful little jutsu and I just now realize I can use it!'

As the kids ate, she told them again of being a shinobi and asked if they wanted to learn. "I won't force you, but I do require answers by lunch time." She told them all. "Until then, you are free to explore so long as you don't leave sight of the mountain faces."  
It wasn't even ten minutes before they were all asking for training. Niki was a little surprised but guessed it had to do with her many stories about her life as a ninja. She made several clones to teach several classes while she and another dozen went to the 'library', while another ten roamed the area watching the little ones to make sure they didn't wander off or get hurt.

The 'library' was actually about ten tents that held all the jutsu scrolls and books that had been saved. The civilians had all pitched in to take the entire library away during the Pein invasion so they wouldn't be destroyed.  
A few tents were even dedicated to clan libraries. She made a mental note to direct the boy she'd named Shikamaru to the Nara tent. He was the same boy who's shadow had so many unique properties, so he could probably use the techniques.  
It helped that in her travels to the various ninja villages she had taken the liberty of sealing their libraries in scrolls as well.  
Not like they would be missed, ne?

She and the bushins accompanying her began to read all the scrolls and books, anything to help in teaching her new students and providing for them a new future.  
Though, now she wondered. Would the training even be needed in real battles, instead of just spars? Was there a reason to pass on the knowledge that killed so many people? Would it be wiser, to never let this knowledge again see the light of day?  
Even as she thought it though, she thought of something else.  
If being underground protected them from that jutsu, could there be others? If so, where were they? Who were they? Would she ever see them?  
Would they ever threaten her or her children?

It took many weeks, but now they had a large mansion built for them to live in. Just in time for winter too. By now, many of the older kids had mastered reading and writing and were learning academy stuff.  
Niki had gone on various voyages in search of useful comodities for them all. She no longer ignored a stray book. Even books old ero-sennin had written she memorized, before vowing not to let her kids read them...ever.  
She learned how to make and work plumbing, build houses and other buildings, and other various things that would be useful in life.  
On one trip, she found the village that supplied ninja weapons and couldn't believe her luck when she saw all the weapons just sitting there, begging to be used.

However, her travels also taught her something else. Even in the face of destruction, humanity found ways to survive. Like cockroaches.  
Just when you think they're all gone, they grow back. The fresh blood was the first sign. Normally she would have dismissed it as animal blood, if not for the discarded shuriken she found lodged in a tree near the village hidden in the mist.  
After finding it, she anxiously dismissed one of the many clones back home to make sure all was well there.

After that, Niki began to practice her underused stealth more often in order to not be caught off guard by whoever it was. Obviously it was a ninja, but was it one of Orochimaru's men? Or someone else?  
She shook her head before focusing on the scene before her. Today was what she had decided was Minato's birthday, so they were all celebrating for the little blonde boy and his teddy, who he claimed was as old as him.  
By now they had another building, the academy, and even a place where they could all eat outside without fear of the elements.  
Her village was regrowing, probably somewhat similar to the first time. The only difference was it was being built by mainly one person and the other people were all kids.

"What do ya know, a group of demons and their mommy." Niki threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the just visible shapes entering the clearing.  
"Please Shinobi-sans, I would prefer if you did not call my children demons." She said kindly, tilting her head and smiling. "You see, when you mess with a mother's babies, she always gets back at you."  
The shapes had managed to avoid the barrage and were now standing in plain sight as the kids all looked on warily.  
"So tell me, how did you survive the apocolypse?" Niki asked conversationally, as though asking how a wife was at home.  
"We happened to sense the chakra and managed to get underground in time." The leader was wearing an Iwa headband. "You?"  
"Oh me, I happened to be somewhere the jutsu could not reach me." She told them, as though divulging a huge secret.

The leader hadn't known what to think when he saw how much smoke was coming in the direction the Leaf village use to be in. About four months ago he and the remainder of his comrades had gone to check it out and found it empty.  
But for a long time now they had seen that smoke and began to wonder, had some leaf ninja, like them, survived the blast?  
And imagine their surprise when they saw a table of freaks chowing down to a large buffet with the only visible adult being a young red haired woman.

What was more, was she was clearly a very strong nin, and hadn't even been surprised when they revealed themselves. Genuske watched the woman intently as she stood and welcomed them, as though she hadn't tried her hand at killing them a moment ago.  
He noticed her clothes were rather shabby, though he wasn't really complaning about her choice of ninja wear.  
She wore a short kimono that barely reached her thighs, had bandages acting as thight socks that gave her a rather sexy look, the sleeves were long and hid her hands, so they couldn't see her making any signs if she made them.  
The kimono was a deep blue, but over the heart was a red swirl. She had exotic looking whisker marks on each cheek. Her blue eyes seemed rather animalistic but showed a lot of love and kindness.

"I am Niki Uzumaki-Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself, watching their reactions. First they exchanged some looks, seemed to come to a decision, picked up their cups simultaniously, and had a spit take.  
"The yellow flash reproduced!" They all cried, shocked.  
"Oh, you didn't know?" She asked them, sniggering despite herself. "So, what brought you here other than the smell of food?"  
Genuske chose to answer for his men. "We were wondering if any leaf nins had survived." He looked over the weird kids before adding. "So, your the only one?"  
"Sadly, yes." Niki frowned as she answered. "My comrades didn't have any warning, and they all perished because of a man named Pein."

The Iwa shinobi were ashamed of their motives when they heard Niki's story. How could they even think of attacking the children and lone woman!  
"So tell me, have you come across any other survivors?" She asked them, calmly sipping her tea.  
"There are a few from every village." They told her. "For Suna all that's left is a teen age girl. For Mist there's about five men and two women left. For Sound we found several mutants roaming the area. Their numbers are unknown. For Iwa there's just us. And we think there are survivors from Star but we haven't ventured there yet."  
Niki couldn't help but smile when she heard how many people were still left in the world.

"Not so long ago, I myself ventured to Iwa." She told them. "I'd been collecting shinobi libraries, before I knew there were survivors. I'll hand them over to you if you want."  
"That would be appreciated." Genuske told her. "Before we leave is there anything we can do for you and the kids?"  
"Well, I'm sure they would enjoy seeing a real shinobi fight." She suggested. "We could hold a sort of tournament to show them the strength of a true shinobi."  
This idea was seen as a good one so they made plans for the tournament to be held in the morning.

In their two connected tents, the Iwa shinobi talked about what they would do next. They were stupid to think that their village could ever return to what it had been.  
For one, in their group, there was only one female and she had had her tubes tied long ago as she'd been a favorite for seduction missions and hadn't wanted to risk having to deal with an unwanted child.  
"What about that woman out there or some of the kids?" One guy suggested.  
Genuske thought about it for a few minutes before coming up with a possible solution.

"She can't be everywhere at once, and clones are easy to dispell." He pointed out to his teammates. "We could 'borrow' a couple girls and give Niki the option of taking their place."  
"So what, your going to rape kids?" The lone kunoichi of the group asked. "What are you, a pedophile? They aren't even old enough to bear kids anyway."  
"No, I don't condone raping a kid." Genuske agreed with her. "I meant we would threaten to torture them, but she could take their place in the 'torture'."

Niki would have had to be an idiot if she wasn't going to keep an eye and ear on her guests. Before they'd gone inside she'd made sure there was a spying seal inside.  
The spying seal was at first made by her in case one of the kids had a nightmare, something that happened often enough.  
Thanks to these wonderfully useful seals, she heard their plans and began thinking of ways to prevent them.

LINELINELINELINE'SLIELINELINE'SLIELINE'sLIELINELINELINELINELIONLINE!  
LC; Chappie one finito!  
Naruto; Whoa, you had me adopt a bunch of experiment kids?  
LC; Hey, at least they have a valid reason for still being alive!  
Sasuke; How come only one girl from Suna survived?  
LC; All will be revealed soon young grasshopper!  
Naruto;...Your ideas get freakier and freakier, you know that right?  
LC; I aim to please! 


	2. Chapter 2

LC; Second chapter! YAY!  
Naruto; Geez, little early don't ya think?  
LC; It's never too early for art!  
Sasuke; This hardly qualifies.  
LC;GASP! Blasphemy!  
Jaraiya; I wouldn't have a problem with it if there were lemons.  
LC; You haven't even read the chapter yet, how do you know there isn't?  
Jaraiya;...*Looks over at computer*  
LC; He'll be busy for a while so let's continue!  
Disclaimer; Nope, just the idea for the story is mine. Plus all my loveable OC children!

Chapter 2; Fall Back Down Again.

Faia and Kaji slept in the same bed, taking comfort in the other's presence. They never noticed the two shinobi who snuck into their room that night.

Niki walked amongst her clones as she patrolled the campsight before tuning back into the spying seal. All she could hear were several different even breaths.  
They appeared to all be sleeping, but she was no fool. She knew that somewhere in her camp, her home, at least one of them was kidnapping, possibly harming, one of her children.

She'd tried for several hours now to come up with a solution, but she was no strategist. Only one thing came to mind and she wanted no part in it.  
Her idea would be a compromise. After breaking up several fights a day at a minimum, she knew just how to compromise to make both parties happy.  
Well, obviously she wouldn't be happy, but it was the best she could come up with.

She would allow one of the men to bed with her until she became pregnant. They would then allow her to start raising their next generation.  
When the time came for the child to leave, she would hand them over to the father. In this way, the remnants of Iwa and Konoha would form a sort of peace.  
All that she had to give up was her virginity to do it.

The sun began to rise and one by one the children headed to the dining area for breakfast. When the guests came out though, they were holding her twin girls.  
"Niki-san, I believe we need to talk." Genuske said slowly, keeping one kunai at the throat of one girl at all times.  
Niki took in the frightened looks of her daughters and immediatly gave them a heart warming smile.  
"Don't worry Faia, Kaji." She assured them. "I made a promise to care for you all."  
Turning suddenly cold eyes to Genuske, eyes that made his heart freeze in terror, she said. "I already knew of your plans. Release them for their breakfast and I will accompany whomever you choose for negotiations."

Genuske himself took her to his tent where he patiently waited for her to say what she wished. His men was watching all the kids, so one sign of trouble and their lives would be forfeit.  
"Genuske, I am willing to make sacrifices for my precious people." She informed him. "At one time, those were the people of my village. Now, they are the children all currently laughing and talking at the table, eating their fill. While I am pleased that you only took two of my girls, I must say I deplor the act at all. You frightened them needlessly when all you really had to do was tell me of my position."

Genuske wasn't sure what it was, but suddenly everything about the woman in front of him changed. Where before she had seemed closed and distant, suddenly she was warm and inviting.  
Her eyes opened and he couldn't help but be amazed at their sheer simplicity. Her posture was unthreatening, almost inviting. She tilted her head to one side and smiled shyly.  
"I'd be willing to do anything if it were to protect my kids." She crooned, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "So how about a deal? You and me stay here for a while longer, and we do this until we're gifted with a little bundle of joy. Once the baby's old enough, you can start training him."  
His member tightened rather surprisingly as her fingers brushed against his side.

"I'd say that would be a pretty nice deal." He agreed, shifting subtly closer to her warm shape. Niki leaned forward a little more and began to scootch over to his side.  
Once there she began masaging his shoulders until he relaxed. When he did, Genuske reached over to her waist and began to loosen her obi.  
Before long he found his armor had been discarded and Niki's kimono had been opened. Under the kimono she wore nought but a black bra and panties.

Shrugging off her kimono, Niki subtly pressed a couple pressure points on her own body. If she was going to do this, she may as well enjoy it.  
Hadn't Jaraiya once said there was no greater pleasure than sex after all? Shrugging undecidedly she found she did indeed find Genuske more attractive when she was aroused.  
She didn't hesitate to repeat the process on Genuske himself, making him groan in pleasure as warm sensations spread throught his body.

Genuske turned a little to the side and caught Niki's lips in a breathtaking kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip to ask for permission, and when she did not respond immediatly, he twiddled with her nipples.  
Niki gasped in pleasure, allowing him to invade her mouth and begin the fight for dominance with her tongue. He came up long enough for air before he began trailing kisses down her neckline before reaching her chest.  
There he began suckling her nipples, while gently pushing her down on the bed. He used his free hand to grope her firm rear and thighs.

Niki, not wishing to be outdone, began softly stroking his manhood till it stood at full erection. He murmured her name and she answered with a slight squeeze.  
She ran a hand through his hair and suppressed a groan as he began tracing circles on her exposed stomach. Soon he placed his hands on her stomach and paused to look up at her.  
"Move your legs apart." He ordered softly, already starting to urge them apart to reveal her opening.

He was only mildly surprised to find that she was a virgin but he did not hesitate before sticking a finger inside. Niki jumped slightly but gave no other sign she'd even noticed the intrusion.  
Genuske decided he liked this reaction and promptly stuck a second finger inside, causing her to gasp in alarm. By the third finger his member was uncomfortably hard and he could hardly wait anymore.  
With great ceremony, he moved himself closer, until he was just touching her opening, before thrusting deep inside.

Niki groaned loudly as her lower half felt like someone had set fire to it. Genuske at least had enough respect for her that he did not move again until she signalled for him to continue.  
After the first few times she forgot about the pain. The reason for this being he found her seed spot. She had to stifle a scream the first time and merely moaned the others.  
He thrust again and again, going harder and faster each time. When he showed signs of slowing, Niki pressed another point that would let him go on longer.

He soon started to climax and he was grinning broadly. It had been a long time since he had bed with another woman and he now realized what he'd been missing so much.  
Niki cried out as he began going faster than before, pressing deep within her. He groaned in satisfaction as she tightened around him, drawing him in up to the sheath.  
A white liquid slowly began to leak out around his manhood which he recognized as cum. He knew he hadn't cum yet, so it must've been Niki's.  
He paused to dip his fingers in it.

Niki had been panting for breath when Genuske plunged two fingers with a disgusting liquid on them into her mouth. She gagged at first but soon obediantly swallowed it.  
She now understood why Jaraiya and Kakashi had held this activity in such high regard.  
She had to work very hard not to scream when he had hit her seed spot. But doing so might have gotten the children's attention.  
Likewise placing a silencing jutsu would have been suspicious, endangering them. Many had progressed far in their short training time, but not far enough to take on all those jounin.

As distracted as she was by her wishful thinking, it came as a surprise when she heard Genuske cry out and there seemed to be something wet between her thighs.  
Unable to see what it was properly, she put up a good guess that it was his cum. Now all she had to do was wait a little while, use a med-jutsu taught to every kunoichi to see if she was pregnant, and then report.  
And doing all that would keep her kids safe, for a time anyway.

Genuske would be lying to say he was proud of his actions. No man wants to force a woman into their bed. But he would also be lying to say he hadn't enjoyed it.  
After the rather energetic round, both participants had lain side by side, trying to catch their breath. No sooner had Niki done so then she was dressed and left the tent like nothing had even happened.  
Genuske followed suit to report to his men...to find a strange sight.

After not seeing their mother all through breakfast, (Niki had dispelled her clones, wonder why?) the kids had grown antsy. So when Minato started crying for his 'mama', it was like nudging open the gates of hell.  
So Niki and Genuske were just entering the plaza when the great war started. Hell hath no fury like an angry mother.

After rapping them all on the heads and calming the frantic children, Niki turned to her wayward guests. "Genuske and I have come to an understanding." She informed them whilst picking up Minato. "Return in two weeks and we'll know the results."  
By the end of the hour the routine had returned and clones were taking care of the kids, foraging, teaching, and or reading up or training new techniques and jutsu.  
So Niki's life was rather uneventful for about thirteen days. The next day the shinobi would return, so she had to stop stalling and perform the med jutsu.

She made sure she was a good distance away from the camp first though. If the answer was what she thought it was she might accidently start screaming.  
She performed the jutsu and waited until she got the feedback.

Three hours later, she still had yet to move a single muscle since she found the answer. It was official, she was the breeding stock of the Iwa shinobi named Genuske.  
Absently she wondered if he would be happy to know he was going to be a father. Her only hope was that the child would grow to be a strong man or woman, no matter who they lived with in the end.

The next day she stood in front of the shinobi with her mask upon her face. It was not a physical one, but one of 'stoicness'.  
"Congrats Genuske, ya got me knocked up." She said, not buttering it up for them or anything. "Now I want you all to stay nice and far away from me and my family and when the kid is born, I'll let you come over. We got that clear?"  
They all nodded their heads, remembering the terror they met when they had been within two hundred feet of her crying kids.

The rest of the day passed boringly enough. Niki attempted to relax after discovering her expectancy. However, being who she was, she couldn't just lay down for a nap in the middle of the day.  
So instead she decided to go on another quest. She was going to search for those remaining shinobi from other villages.  
She was going to search for them, in hopes of getting an alliance.

Maybe it wouldn't mean much if it was just a handful of shinobi, but it would be enough. Enough to hold back any of those experiments gone wrong made by Orochimaru.  
She didn't know if she would be able to protect all of her kids if those monsters came. And she couldn't bear to lose any more precious people. Not after everything that had happened. Not after losing so many at once.

Pumping as much chakra as she could into her clones, she set off for Suna. With any luck she'd find this mysterious kunoichi wandering the land of Wind.  
Her clones should last a week at the least, plenty of time to get there, search a bit, and get back before they started dispelling at a rapid rate. With any luck she'd be home by the end of the week with her little boys and girls, teaching them what was edible and what wasn't and so on.

She reached Suna in two days, to find it looking as dead as it had before. But this time her mind was clear from the horrible grief she had felt the first time. This time she would really search.  
"Helloooooo!" She called loudly, trying to hear any sign of life. "I'm from Konoha! Is anyone there! Please?" She felt the familiar lonliness beginning to set in.  
Shaking off the feelings, she headed to where she thought a fellow kunoichi might have gone looking for food.

In the middle of the village, she heard something that she had learned to recognize. It was the sound of someone sobbing hysterically.  
Feeling a great pang in her heart she immediatly burst through the kazekage tower doors and raced up the stairs. In the main office she found not one kunoichi, but several shinobi.  
All of them were grieving in their own way. From their headbands, stubbornly tied to their heads, she knew they were Suna shinobi.

"Their all dead!" One of them cried, a brown haired male about thirteen. Looked like he was just a genin. "Everyone! It's the end of the world!"  
Seemed like they were in some kind of shock. Almost like they had just realized it.  
"Where have you guys been for the past few months?" She asked aloud, not aware she'd even opened her mouth.

The reaction was instantanious. "A SURVIVOR!" They all leapt as one, barraging her with a constant stream of questions and demands.  
"QUIET!" Her patience may have gotten better after dealing with so many kids, but these weren't kids. "I'll answer your questions but you have to ask them like grown men and women!"

Eventually, she had learned their stories. Apparently these guys and gals had been on a mission to some far away land and had felt the chakra approaching them.  
Having had plenty of warning, they had managed to burrow underground before the human destroying virus had been able to reach them. Thus rising the number of remaining people on the planet by six shinobi and two kunoichi of Suna.

Niki stayed for the day, helping them all prepare to make the trek to New Konoha, as she affectionatly named it. Even now, she felt one of her clones dispelling, giving over it's wealth of knowledge.  
Shiro had managed to land a hit on one of her clones during a spar. He was fast becoming a strong shinobi. To one day protect New Konoha.

On their way back, Niki kept an eye out for any of the fabled Orochimaru demons that the Iwa had warned her of. She didn't want to end up as some monster's dinner.  
Not when she had over a hundred children's dinner to think about. She'd had some clones begin working in fields and things to grow food, but harvest time was far away. She had to think of how she was going to sustain them all through the winter.  
She didn't want to lose any of them.

"Miss Niki, how did you survive?" It was a man named Baki, she remembered him to be Gaara's genin sensei.  
"I was in the eye of the storm, as it were." She told him. "If I had been stronger, finished it sooner, so many lives could have been spared."  
They allowed her to run in silence from that point on. They sensed, rather than knew, that there was something more. However, they had heard legends of Niki Uzumaki-Namikaze's great temper, and had no wish to be on the recieving end of such.  
Though, seeing the kids had been pushing it. Just a little.

"Where did you find them all?" Mitsuri asked, in awe of the sheer number of children each vying for Niki's attentions.  
"In one of Orochimaru's labs." She told them. "I took them in and am raising them now. Though they can be a bit of a hand ful."  
Suna and Konoha had been on relatively good terms. With both Gaara and Niki as kage, the treaty and alliance had flourished.  
Now however, relations with any of the former villages were shaky. She would need to keep an eye on her guests. For the sake of her children.

"Niki-kaasan!" Shiro greeted her joyously, carrying little Minato in his arms. "Did you know? I beat one of your clones while sparring!" He seemed so anxious to hear he had done good.  
"Yes I got the feed back Shiro-kun." She told him, ruffling his hair fondly. "Your going to be a strong shinobi one day. Maybe you can even be hokage!" She had of course taught each child the village's history.

"Niki-kaasan!" The twins cried, firey (?) tears streaming down their cheeks as they rushed forward to claim their spot in their kaasan's arms. "We missed you! Clones aren't the same!" They told her tearfully.  
"Hush now, I know." She told them soothingly, brushing their beautiful red hair. "Don't worry though, I'm here now Faia and Kaji."

"So many of them." One of the shinobi muttered, eyeing the sea of children with barely concealed horror. "How does she take care of them all."  
"With the help of a few hundred Kage Bunshin." She told them, picking up Minato and placing him on her hip. "I thank the day I stole the forbidden scroll and learned that jutsu. It's saved my life more times than I care to admit."  
Slightly perturbed about her admitting to having stolen a scroll of forbidden jutsu, the men continued eyeing the horde of pre-adolecents with much suspision.

That night, there was much feasting and laughter as the shinobi of Suna told tales of their adventures. It was while listening to all this that Niki found something rather strange.  
It was frighteningly skinny with brown fur, wearing a single pink ribbon. She had seen this terrifying creature in her nightmares since her first D-rank mission!  
It was the fearsome one tailed cat, Tora!

Her screech of terror could be heard all through out the world as she stumbled away from the yowling creature. "RUN! It's TORA!" Of course, she had told many a horrorfying bedtime story to her children, so they panicked as well.  
For many minutes the clearing was chaos as the children, their mother, and their numerous clones, each tried to escape the deadly feline.  
"It's the evil demon cat from HELL!" Niki cried from atop the table, where she had climbed in hopes the beast would not follow.

Baki sweatdropped before leaning down and gently picking the cat up from where it had been staring bemusedly at the woman on the table.  
"So this is Konoha's version of the Two Fanged pet snake, Hebi." He muttered ruefully. "When we saw that thing running around Suna we freaked out as well. But without our respective daimyo's wives, we are safe."  
"Are you sure?" Niki asked him hesitantly, remembering nearly having her eyes clawed out the first time she picked the creature up.

"We're certain." Mitsuri assured her, urging her down from her perch amongst the food. "Hebi doesn't really seem like a demon anymore, he's just a lazy old snake now."  
"Then how do you explain them living for so long?" Niki asked them accusingly, as though they were the source of many tormenting missions.  
"Apparently whenever one died, the daimyos would buy another one just like it before their wives found out." Baki informed her. "This might in fact be the great-great-great grandkid of the very first Tora."

OKAY,!ANYYOUKNOWYOULOVEDIT!  
LC; Okay, here's chappy two from me to you!  
Naruto; You had to let that thing live?  
LC; Yes, Tora will play a key part later on.  
Sasuke; Hopefully as road kill.  
Naruto; We can only pray.  
LC; What's so bad about a cat? 


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraya; Where is LC?  
Naruto; Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.  
Sasuke; Every second she's not here is a second we don't have to relive in therapy.  
LC; I'm hurt that you think of me as a trauma inducing drug.  
Both; AAAAHHHHHGGGGG! *Perform panickes man-hug*  
LC; Joy to the world, I enjoy torment, my love, derives, from pain!  
Pein; Did you say my name?  
LC; No, Pain!  
Pein; Yes?  
LC; NO! Pain!  
Pein; What do you want? I am Pein.  
LC; Never mind.  
Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. And if the above conversation is any indication, maybe it's better that way. Kishi already pretty much destroyed the entire plot. I thought it was about Naruto becoming hogake and now it's all jacked up!

Chapter 3; One step forward.

The Suna ninja stayed for a while. It soon became apparent that Matsuri and the only other remaining Suna kunoichi, Kira, were pregnant as well.  
However she guessed that they had been a bit more willing. It also seemed Matsuri already had a son by our favorite redhaired jinchuriki! Who knew Gaara had it in him!

Disturbing facts about her old pal's love life aside, Niki honestly did not know what to do with the new information given to her. She had not been in contact with any other humans other than her kids since the Iwa shinobi left.  
And apparently they chose now to tell her that there was an unofficial truce called by every shinobi village that had any remaining memebers. This truce basically stated that until every village was at least big enough to be considered clan size they would hold off all fighting in favor of repopulating the Earth.  
Females were now the most sought after living thing on the planet. Shit.

Niki's little gaggle of kids was more than enough to be Uchiha size when it was in it's prime. However, thanks to their young age and lack of training, they were not being targeted.  
She suspected this was more due to her ability to create an army with clones than respect for children safety though. She would have to stay on guard, for the sake of her children.  
For the sake of New Konoha.

The day came when the Suna ninja left their camp. It was a tearfilled occasion as the children did not want to say good bye to their new friends.  
Niki could at least rest easy in the knowledge that New Suna would stand by New Konoha. Now all she had to worry about was the up and coming due date of her son/daughter.

She had not the control needed for medical jutsu, and Matsuri and Kira could not stay to aid in the birth. She would have to hope her clones' knowledge of child birth from the numerous books she read would be enough.  
The day of reckoning was coming, but at the moment, she put that in the back of her mind.

Everyone had been studying dilligently, until now the first of them finally 'graduated'. Among the graduates was Shiro, Faia, Kaji, Hige, and Kiba.  
She proudly presented to them their new hitaites, salvaged from the corpses of her fallen comrades. She was proud to be the one to have trained the new generation of Konoha shinobi.

"Today you are the rank of genin, the lowest possible form of ninja." She said reverently, producing a speech to her new comrades.

"As each of you go about your life, I can never be more proud of you then I am now. You've worked and studied hard and overcome your past. Once this world was filled with people, and some day, I know, it shall be again." She vowed to them, hope shining in each eye. "I know you will help anyway you can and I know that so long as their is a single scattered leaf, the will of fire will burn on. In a world stranger than the one we had known, we must learn again to survive and show the world that Konohagakure does not fall!"

Cheers rang through to the heavens as one by one the children gave their voices. Promises for a new life began, and none of them even considered taking it back or breaking it.  
Promises were made to be kept and damn it all if that wasn't the one lesson each child had learned from their adopted mother.

"Today you are shinobi of Konohagakure!" The voices reached a deafening pitch and they laughed and celebrated far into the night, indulging in the large winter stores Niki had set up for them all.

The crator had changed much since Niki had returned with her horde of children. Now many of the buildings were back where they used to be.  
The children lived in mainly apartment complexes, near the Hogake tower where Niki herself resided. Here and there, one could see the presence of the city as a haven for children. Toys strewn in the streets, parks equiped with jungle gyms, slides, and merry go rounds a plenty.  
It was everything Konoha was, but with a large difference. For here, there is no shadow of hopelessness that once kept the citizens weighted down. Near the newly rebuilt gates, is a large sign.

Welcome to New Konohagakure! The village of the children of the will of fire! All are welcome, despite past or feature. We belong here, we will always belong here!

At the end of her ninth month of pregnancy, this sign is the first thing the Iwa shinobi see once in sight of the village.  
Their conceince weighing heavily on their minds and bodies, they traverse into the village in search of the real Niki in a village full of clones.  
Everywhere they looked they saw clones helping the children build homes, cook food, mend clothing, or simply playing with the younger ones.  
It amazed and stunned all of them to see the level of strength this one woman had. It intimidated them, making them wonder just how much chakra she truly had to create so many shadow clones. It seemed an impossible feat.  
But when one deals with Niki Uzumaki Namikaze, the word impossible not only applies, it defines.

"How wise do you think this is?" One of the men asked their leader, Genuske. He thought a minute before answering.

"I think we're in some deep shit."

They walked to the center of the village, in front of the hogake tower, where the clones said the original was reading. Sure enough, a single Niki was seen resting in the shade of a tree reading a cook book.  
Genuske and the others stepped forward somewhat nervously, knowing full well that this woman could kill them if she chose to do so.

"Your early." They nearly jumped the width of the wall when she spoke so suddenly. "The child isn't due for a few days yet."

"We couldn't be sure as to the date." Genuske said, bluffing that he was not frightened by this woman with the ability to make an army. All shinobi can lie, but those that are the best at it, are the ones that stayed alive.

"You are welcome to stay in one of the unoccupied buildings for as long as you wish to stay." Niki said, standing up and taking her leave. "I request that you do not attempt any more kidnappings though. My children have been training quite dilligently."  
With this cryptic warning she left the men and sole woman to their own doings and went to one of the training grounds.

Watching from behind a tree, she watched as Shiro seemed to be 'shadow boxing'. She had learned that his special ability allowed him to bring his shadow to life for certain periods of time to train and fight with him.  
The shadow in essence was an independent and living creature. He was currently fighting against the black clone, even in strength and pushing him to his absolute limit.  
She watched as he ran out of chakra and his shadow retreated back to it's place underneath him.

"You've grown Shiro." Niki said, revealing her presence. "One day maybe you will become stronger than me."  
Shiro smiled at the thought but secretly believed that impossible. No one was stronger than his mother Niki. She was the strongest living thing in the entire world.  
He and every other poor misfit orphan she had picked up believed this. They would be sorry to see her leave.

"Your eleventh birthday will be in a week, is there anything you want?" He gasped at the realization. In seven full days he would be eleven, another whole year older.  
He thought about all the toys he had seen the other kids who'd already had their birthdays played with. He thought until the Sun had set and night was coming on.  
Finally he answered.

"I want another name." Niki raised a single curved brow at the statement and asked him what he meant by another name.

"Your full name is Niki Uzumaki-Namikaze." He pointed out logically. "I want a last name too." Niki smiled kindly as she remembered how she too once yearned for a clan name.  
Once upon a time she had thought the name Uzumaki to be something the matron at the orphanage had made up. Now she knew better, and she could understand the want for a name.

"Alright, I think that can be easily arranged." Niki acknowledged him, leading him by the shoulder back to the village and to his own home to sleep.  
Walking through her newly rebuilt home Niki allowed her mind to wander to the past for the first time since the apocolypse.

"Niki-baka, you can be so blind." "Yo Niki, ready for training today?" "Dobe, like you'd ever be able to beat me." "Niki, your the most beautiful troublesome woman I know, will you marry me?" "Congrats Niki, when's the baby due?" "I'm sorry, but the child was lost." "There was nothing we could do, I am so sorry Niki." "You'll have other chances gaki, don't let this one get you down!" "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll bring the next one to term."

She remembered those final months with her friends and husband. Shikamaru, oh how she missed him. The way he would always be found on a cloudy day just looking up into the sky on his back.  
His nonchalant intelligence, saving their lives more than once. She even missed how he called everything troublesome.

She never got a chance to say good bye. He died, taking away with him what she thought to be her one chance at happiness and love.  
This child she now carried, it wasn't the man she loved's child. It was a complete stranger's. She didn't know anything about the man that had sired her offspring. Over the last few months, she'd almost hoped she wouldn't be able to bring this one to term. Now it was too late. She had committed the ultimate betrayol to her love.

'Forgive me, Shika-kun.' Tears streamed down her face and she rushed to her bed chambers so none could see them fall. Only one man had ever seen her cry and he was dead.  
But oh, how she truly missed him.

The next day burned harsh through her window the morning after her talk with Shiro. She felt the memories of the clones that had dispelled in the night, and quickly made more.  
Her morning had become a sort of routine after so long. In the early morning she would go around with some clones waking the children for breakfast. Afterwards she would go to a training ground and practice in whatever technique she was currently trying to master. At lunchtime she would summon the children to the pavilion for their meal and spend the time between then and dinner training them individually.  
After dinner Niki would read from her books, relaxing after another day in New Konoha.

"Niki-san, how are you this morning?" Niki turned to see the female iwa ninja from yesterday. Now that she thought back, she could not remember ever being formally introduced to the female shinobi.

"I am fine, but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I never learned your name." She admitted somewhat sheepishly, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"I'm Akine, jounin of New Iwa as it's to be known as." She introduced herself cheerfully, trying to stop herself from staring at Niki's expanded waist line, she sought a new line of topic.

"So, uh, do you know if it's a boy or girl?" She nearly smacked herself at her poor choice of conversation. Why on Earth would anyone in Niki's position want anything to do with a child borne of kidnapping!  
How could she be so stupid! She didn't even have any back up since her comrades were all eating at the pavilion!

"Actually since I have none of the technology needed, I still don't know the gender of my child." Akine nearly fainted when she heard Niki say that as though she were spreading some juicy gossip.

"I guess we'll learn in a few days." She said woefully, playing her part of the happily expecting mother perfectly. Everytime she felt the child kick she pictured having Shikamaru lay his hand on her stomach to feel his son/daughter.  
It had made these past few months somewhat more bearable, knowing he was watching her from above.

"Why don't we head to the pavilion to eat?" Akine suggested, eager to avoid possibly saying the wrong thing and ending up a grease stain on the dirt road.  
The day passed rather uneventfully, that is, until the first contraction hit in the middle of a spar between clones.

"AH!" Niki gasped, clutching her stomach in intense pain. Water leaked from her kimono down her bandage wrappings, as she trembled in place. In some back corner of her mind Niki knew she was in labor and should be calling for help. However, she was too busy trying to stop herself from crying in pain.  
She'd been wounded many times in her life. She had taken a chidori to her chest Kami knew how many times and survived and fought on. This pain, had nothing on child labor.

The clone who she had been fighting against quickly dispelled in order to inform the remaining ones of this new development. Withtin seconds, more clones had arrived and were helping her to the hospital.  
The Iwa shinobi, perhaps sensing the clones' discomfort, followed at a leisurely place. Despite their past aggressions, they felt an illogical worry for the young woman with the fox's ears.

Inside the hospital room came screams of pure pain and anger. The Iwa shinobi stood outside the door, frozen in terror and listening in a sort of horror-induced coma as they listened to the increasingly painful curses being lain on Genuske.  
With a quiet agreement, the shinobi all took a few steps back away from their commander, leaving him to brave the storm on his own.

"I'll Cut off his fucking balls with a rusty damned kunai before rubbing salt in the wounds! Then I'll bar-be-Q his fucking cock and make him eat it as a shish-ke-bab!" Genuske's hands automatically covered his downtown manland. "After that I'll fucking cautorize the wound with a fireball jutsu! Then I'll fucking rip his fucking legs off before beating him with his own limbs!"

Many hours passed before finally the cries of a babe were heard in the hall. Inside the room Niki lay, exhausted, in bed holding her newborn son in her arms.  
He had black hair and blue eyes, faint whisker marks adorned his cheeks. On each side of his head were two black fox ears. Hidden by the blanket he was wrapped in, was a black, white-tipped tail.

"I think I'll name you, Haku." She said lovingly, recalling her old friend. The baby stopped crying and stared up into her big blue eyes, he reached up with a chubby arm and patted her cheek.  
Even as an infant, on some level he recognized this woman as his mother. She was his vixen, and he her kit.  
And holding him close to her heart, Niki knew she would never be able to give him up. She would fight for her child!

Genuske walked in cautiously, one hand cupped over manland. He would not put it past her to hold up to her threats. He knew Niki Uzumaki-Namikaze's reputation after all.  
She always kept her word.

Praying to whatever diety would listen to a poor man with his pride and joy threatened, he opened the door a fraction more to see Niki holding their son.  
As he watched her name him, he knew he would never get to raise the boy as his own. He would never be able to take him away from his mother. They would simply have to find some other way to rebuild their village.  
He would not seperate this couple.  
Young Haku would grow up without his father, a man who had all but forced his way into his mother's pants.

"Genuske, come hold your son." Niki ordered sadly, wondering how she could back out of her compromise without risking her childrens' lives.

"He's not my son, Niki-san." Genuske said regretfully, tracing the whisker marks on Haku's cheek. "He is yours and does not deserve to be without his mother. I'll visit him every now and again, but I can not take a child from his mother."

The Iwa shinobi left the village before Niki could get out of bed to stop them. She stood some hours later in front of the gate, holding her only son.  
Looking down into his eyes, she felt gratitude towards Genuske for his sacrifice. She made a promise there and then, to uphold the memory of his gift forever. She figured it would not be too hard. After all, he was already in her arms.

"Your name is Haku Uzumaki-Namikaze." She said softly to the sleeping kit. "And your father is a kind man."

THIS IS THE LINE!  
LC; Okay, chapter 3 done and ready to upload!  
Naruto; Your getting some real work done.  
LC; YEP!  
Sasuke; Shouldn't you be doing your math homework.  
LC; YEP!  
Naruto; Why aren't you then?  
LC; HAHAHHAAHAHHAHAA! Oh...Your serious.  
Both; Yes we are.  
LC; Math is the incarnation of all evil, why would I partake in the destruction of the world?  
Sasuke; You just don't like algebra.  
LC; LETTERS DO NOT BELONG IN MATH! WHY DO WE EVEN FUCKING NEED ALGEBRA! IT'S USELESS!  
Naruto; I have no clue. It does seem pointless.  
Sasuke; Just get on with the dismissal so we can go home and forget this disturbing conversation.  
LC; Fine. BYE BYE! 


End file.
